


Another World

by BeastOfTheSea



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Multifandom AU Drabble Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastOfTheSea/pseuds/BeastOfTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of a world in which Zelda is the Hero of Time and Link the prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chordatesrock](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chordatesrock).



> **Disclaimer** : Nintendo owns The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. I'm just a fanfic writer.
> 
> Written for the prompt _Canon AU. Zelda is the hero who saves the world._

She makes it out of the Forest Temple bruised by Floormasters, stabbed by Stalfos, and burned by Ganondorf's phantom. Her grip is unsteady on the Master Sword; she never had much skill with blades, only with her arts.  
  
She remembers a mute little boy smiling and applauding as a little girl showed him her paltry magic tricks - and her step falters.  
  
None of the Kakariko Village survivors of Hyrule Town seem to know what became of Prince Link; for all anyone knows, he died long ago. The only evidence against his demise is that Ganondorf still has his forces searching for the last heir of Hyrule's royalty - but then, perhaps it's just an excuse to let his monsters pillage freely under the guise of "investigation".  
  
She forces herself not to think of him. To think of all that has occurred during her long sleep - to think of all that happened because she was too naive and too careless to see the Gerudo King slipping into the Temple behind her - would drive her mad. And the Goddesses know the escape from the undead-filled ruins of Hyrule Town alone did more than enough towards that end.  
  
As she steps outside into the sunlight and the clean fresh air, no longer choked by dark sorcery and decaying vegetation, a touch, faint as a breeze, taps twice against her shoulder -  
  
And when she whirls around, a spell to blast the monster already upon her lips, she finds nothing but empty air and a piece of parchment slowly fluttering to the ground.  
  
When she catches it and reads it, she finds scrawled notation for an ocarina tune, and a note below it:  
  
 _You will be able to travel back in time seven years by returning the Master Sword to the Pedestal of Time. To make your journey shorter, here is the song that will return you instantly to the Temple of Time - the Prelude of Light._  
  
Good luck, Zelda.  
  
She looks around again, trying to catch any glimpse of the one who had left her the note, but can neither see nor sense even the faintest trace; giving up at last, she sheathes her sword and takes out the Ocarina of Time, and, after looking at the scrawl on the parchment one last time, begins to play.


End file.
